Ordinary
by Jazyrha
Summary: Because Kaoru had been looking a little bored lately and Kyouya knows exactly how to spice things up. /KyouKao/ /Done for Lit's 4LL challenge on S.H.I.N.E/ “Interesting enough for you, Kaoru Hitachiin?”


**Ordinary.**

* * *

_I wanna feel the lighting strike,  
And burn me down._

* * *

It was not that Kaoru hated his life. Neither was it a horrible life, a bad one or a scary one. It was just… Plain. Boring. Ordinary.

Kaoru was convinced he had the same life thousand other boys had. Except maybe he was a little richer, and then weren't in a Host club like he was.

But he honestly thought his life wasn't that interesting.

And for a Hitachiin, that was a pretty big problem.

All Kaoru wanted was to feel something dangerous, something forbidden, something… _more _than this. Something that would make his life so different from everyone else.

He wanted to feel that lightening strike, to be swept off his feet, to feel a feeling so strong and sudden it made him forget to breathe. All he wanted was something exciting, something to keep him from feeling so bored.

There was nothing interesting about sitting there, in the couch, about eyeing the members of his Host Club.

There was nothing interesting about Haruhi. Sure, she was cute and fun to tease, but she wasn't _special_. Okay, maybe she was a little different, but she wasn't that kind of girl that would make the world turn and stop at the same time. She wasn't the kind of girl he needed to give his life that interesting spark.

Mori and Honey weren't really interesting either. All Mori did was saying nothing, being there and although he could be surprising with his sudden actions –like throwing spears at doors- he was pretty boring. And all Honey did was eating. He didn't want to be stuffed with cakes.

Hikaru, well, Hikaru was Hikaru. He was awesome, but Kaoru knew him so well he wasn't that spark in his life either. He was just… always there and, of course, he loved him but… Just not like that.

So, Tamaki then. Nah. Tamaki was also a lot of fun to tease, but nothing more than that. After all, he was an idiot, and an idiot he would stay for the rest of his life. There was nothing _interesting _or _exciting _about idiots, they were just funny.

Which brought Kaoru to the last member, Kyouya Ohtori, the stoic, always-in-control, cold vice-president of the Host Club. Well, he sure was _intriguing _but Kaoru didn't really think he could be… a part of his life.

It was simply impossible.

It wasn't even a challenge. It was just impossible, period. Kyouya would never let anyone get too close, not even Tamaki. No one. He just sat there, he just was there, always there but never really here.

No, he had to find that spark somewhere else.

He sighed. All he wanted was to be some kind of hero, to be something _different._ All he really wanted was that feeling someone who stood on the top of the Mount Everest would feel. He wanted to be breathless, wanted to feel his heart beat so fast he would think it would jump out of his chest.

He wanted something that could spice his life up.

"Ne, Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked, looking up. "Hikaru?"

"Are you coming? Host club ended, we can go home?" he laughed and nudge his twin in the side, "or do you want to dream some more?"

"No idea what you're talking about," he laughed back, grabbed his bag and followed his brother.

Haruhi walked in between them, like she always did.

"Say, Hikaru, Kaoru, if you have trouble with math, just call me, okay? I don't mind helping you guys," Haruhi said while they almost reached the car –they practically forced her to let them drive her home-

"Huh, math?" Hikaru said as if it was the first time he heard about it.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot we have a test tomorrow…" Haruhi sighed.

"Kaoru, you've got your book right?" Hikaru asked, since there they both thought there was no use in taking two books, if they could learn together from one.

"Yup, I have my book right…" Kaoru's voice dropped as he searched through his bag.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Crap, I forgot it! You guys go ahead. Hikaru, you can learn from Haruhi's book, I'll go get mine and call you when I got it, okay?"

"… We'll wait if we have to?" Hikaru suggested.

"I don't mind," Haruhi supported him.

"No, no, Hikaru, you didn't get anything from what we learned, I don't want you to fail! I'll be back in no time!" and with that Kaoru ran off.

Scratch that about his life not sucking. It sucked big time right now. He tried to remember where he last had his book, swore he had put it in his bag, and walked into the now empty Third Music Room.

Or so he thought.

"Looking for you math book, Kaoru?" a familiar voice asked.

Kaoru closed the door and looked up. There was Kyouya, his stuff already packed, smirking. And there, in his right hand, was Kaoru's wanted math book.

"I was, actually…" Kaoru admitted. "How come you have it? You know, you could've been kind and just brought it to me, if you knew it was mine!"

"You know, Kaoru," Kyouya said, ignoring the boy's little rant, "lately you've been looking a little… _bored._"

Kaoru blinked, stopping dead in his tracks. Something in Kyouya's voice made a shiver creep up his spine, but in a strangely good way. His heart beat a little faster and somehow the air was filled with something mysterious, thick and… just what Kaoru had been looking for.

"What do you mean?" he said, completely forgetting the book.

"I don't mean anything," Kyouya smirked, "and just maybe that means a lot."

"I don't get you, honestly," Kaoru sighed annoyed. "Look, Hikaru is waiting and I'd like it if I would not fail _another _math test. So, give me my book!"

He grabbed at it, but Kyouya had it out of his reach in no time. With his other hand he caught the younger boy's wrist and practically pulled him on his lap.

Kaoru forgot to breathe when Kyouya's lips brushed against it. The math book fell with a little 'thud' on the ground.

Kaoru's heart beat so fast, he thought it was going to jump out of his chest and he felt his face heat up.

"K-Kyouya-senpai?" he managed to whisper.

"Need something to spice it up, Kaoru?" the said senpai smirked, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

And he wanted to scream 'yes, yes, please!' but nothing came. Everything stopped, just froze and melted at the same time.

So he was actually pretty happy Kyouya decided to take action, by pulling him closer.

When their lips touched, the lightening stroke and Kaoru was swept of his feet, caught of guard. The rush of _forbidden _and _wrong _and _oh-so-very right_ flew through his veins, made the world fade.

Kyouya broke away and Kaoru couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"Interesting enough for you, Kaoru Hitachiin?"

Kaoru nodded eagerly, since the words didn't seem to come. In the back of his mind he hoped Hikaru wasn't waiting for him anyway, but when Kyouya stood up and pushed him up against the wall, all thought faded.

Kaoru had found the one person who could spice his life up. He finally found something to make him so different from everybody else, to keep him intrigued, excited, to keep him from being bored.

And maybe, just maybe, he also found his first love.

* * *

The ending sucks big time. Sorry for that. Ugh. It's one o'clock here, and my concussion is killing me. Yeah, I have a concussion and I stay up until one o'clock IN THE FRIGGING MORNING. I can tell you this: head will kill you. So sorry if this isn't that good.

Oh, once more the song is: Lips like morphine by Kill Hannah.

**This is done to support the KyouKao fanclub on SHINE, of Glasses and Syrup. This was done for Lit's 4 lyric line challenge. Please join SHINE, post be active, by now you know the drill, so yeah.**

_Please review, I'd love you very much if you did._

- Halfdead Jazy,  
Still leader of the Red Squad and proud KyouKao fan.

-dies-


End file.
